Rouge Guardians: WALLE
by cyra98
Summary: a new world for Cyra and Cody to travel!
1. part 1 ch 1

Rouge Guardians: WALL-E

part 1 the Axiom

ch 1 why the wrong world _again_?

It was a pitch black hallway with glowing white doors. In the hallway stood two Rouge Guardians Cyra and Cody. Cody had yellow blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He had yellow and white dragon wings and a tail. He wore a white t-shirt and yellow jeans and a white and yellow striped jacket tied around his waist. Cyra had read and black dragon wings and a tail. She had black hair with a red curl down the side of her face. She wore a red tank top with a black X'ed out heart and a short read and black wavy skirt.

"you lead the way Cy Cy." Cody said getting a dark look from Cyra.

"where are we anyways?" Cyra asked looking around.

"we're obviously in one of the border worlds!" Cody said loudly.

"I KNOW _THAT_!" she yelled. "what I'm saying is which one?"

"i don't know your the expert!" Cody yelled back.

"just because I'm good at this doesn't mean its easy! This place changes every second!"

"well than lets just go through the door at the end." he said walking over to the door and grabbing the handle. "well?" Cody asked turning back to her.

"fine..." she groaned and walked over. Cody opened the door and they walked in.

it was bright and hot when they woke up. "ugh..." Cyra groaned as she got up. "why is it so hot?" she yelled as she opened her eye. "AH DAMN IT! its the WRONG world AGAIN?" she yelled seeing it wasn't the rouge island. It was a city filled with towers of trash. " hay Cody! don't you want to comment on this?" Cyra asked Cody. He didn't answer. "Cody! what the hell is your problem?" she yelled looking around. There was no one there. "Cody?" no answer. "ugh... now I have to go find the moron again! And... wait... why am I walking on all fours?" she looked down at her hand. "AH! I'M A F-ING ROBOT AGAIN!" she yelled as hard as she could. "grate..." she muttered. "well at lest it will be easier to find Cody like this." she said try to get her good mod back but gave up. "well... time to find out were I am and maby try to find Cody... maybe.." and with that she was off.

**A/N:**** that was extremely short... sorry... but the next one will be longer!**


	2. part 1 ch 2

Rouge Guardians: WALL-E

part 1 the Axiom

ch 2 PORTAL!

"Cody! Cody!... damn it Cody get over here!" Cyra yelled as she flew over the abandoned junk filled city. She flew for an hour over the city before she had to rest. She looked for a low building to land on. She found a bank and landed on it. She picked it because it had piles of ten and hundred dollar bills on it. She nestled down in the paper and got comfortable. It was getting dark so she decided to sleep for the night.

"well..." she said. "guess I'll have to look tomorrow..." she sighed and laid her head down on the soft paper money to sleep.

At that same time Cody was standing on the top of a trash tower. "Cyra?" Cody asked into the darkness of night. "Cyra are you there?" he yelled his voice getting more urgent now. "oh come on Cyra!" he yelled hoping she would hit him on the head with something but nothing happened. "Cyra... where are you?..." he asked his voice filled with fear. "i should go to sleep soon..." he said looking around for a place to sleep. "ah ha!" Cody said seeing a flat plain of dirt. He flew over and landed on the soft dirt. He dug a little hole and curled up in it and fell asleep. Tomorrow he would look for Cyra.

It was early morning and the sun had just come over the mountain. Cyra yawned and stretched as she got up. "well Time to find Cody!" she said. She spread her wings and leaped into the air and flew high in the sky. As she flew she thought of her past. "wow..." she said to herself. "seems like such a long time ago... I was Linda... I used to be a Guardian... but now I'm a Rouge. And not just a Rouge but a Rouge Guardian... Kiel is right... why did the king pick me?" she stopped. "wait... what about the others? There not humble at all! I am! Well used to be anyway..." she shook her head. "damn it! why am I thinking of that!" she yelled in frustration. "I'm supposed to be looking for Cody not thinking of the past! Whats done is done!" she yelled and took off again.

It was a hour before she came upon a large flat plain of dirt and trash. When she looked closer she saw something lying on the ground. "whats that?" she said flying over to investigate. "well there you are!" she said seeing Cody lying on the ground. "come on Cody!" she yelled shaking him a little.

"five more minuets..." he groaned making Cyra frustrated.

"GET UP CODY!" she yelled as hard as she could. But he still didn't move. She was about to hit him on the head when she saw a red dot on the ground between them. "what?" she said. A bunch of other read dots joined in a circle surrounded them. She turned her head to the side in confusion. Then the ground started to shake. She looked up and saw a space ship that was getting closer to them. "aw son of a..." she turned to run but she stopped hearing Cody wake up.

"Is it morning already?" he asked sleepily.

"GET UP!" she screamed.

"no..." he replied.

"well I hope you can still stand up to 4,000 kelvin!" she yelled as she ran off.

"excuse me?" Cody said lifting his head up wide awake.

"get up Cody!" she yelled pointing up as she ran. He looked up and saw the ship above him.

"AHH!" Cody screamed seeing the ship. He was about to run to Cyra but a flame jumped out in front of him. He went to run the other way but now he was surrounded by fire. "AHH!" he screamed again. He looked around frantically for a way out. "AH HA!" he yelled and burrowed under ground.

"C-Cody?" Cyra asked as the ship powered down. "Cooooody?" she asked again.

"I'm alright!" Cody yelled poking his head out of the ground.

"good. now I can hit you on the head!" she yelled hitting him with a rock.

"OW! what was that for?" Cody yelled rubbing his head.

"for being a moron!"

"well sorry!"

"whatever!" Cyra sighed turning away from Cody. "what is this?" she asked crawling up the side of the space ship.

"Cyra where are you going?" he asked.

"to investigate." she answered.

"w-wait for me!" he yelled scrambling up the side of the ship. "what was that for?" he asked once next to her. "don't leave me alone!"

"look at that." she said ignoring him. He looked into the ships window to see white egg shaped robots inside.

"wow... its freaking portal all over again!" he yelled frightened by the memories.

"grow up Cody!" Cyra said hitting Cody on the head again.

"ow!"

"you asked for it!"

"did not!"

"yes you did!" they fought for a while before Cody noticed something.

"do you smell something burning?" Cody asked curiously.

"what are you- wait... now that you mention it..." they both looked down to see the engine starting up again. "get off!" Cyra yelled but it was too late. the ship took off with Cody and Cyra screaming as they held on for life. They saw a bunch of satellite that said BnL on them. "what?" Cyra yelled in confusion. "This is freaking WALLE world!"

"LOL!" Cody commented just before they burst threw the orbiting satellites into space. "its so... so... pretty!" he said seeing all the stars that were mostly different galaxies.

"wow..." Cyra muttered. "you know Cody... I never really realized how beautiful space is..." she said lying her head on his shoulder. they both sighed and enjoyed the ride through space.

**N/A:**** that took longer than I hoped...**


End file.
